clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Shannon Lewis
Shannon Lewis (藤香 Fujika) is the secondary antagonist, and the biological daughter of Allen Hale in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Appearance Shannon has violet-black hair, violet lips, and dark eyes. She has a tall, slender build, and wears a two-piece violet suit with high heels. Her extremely pale skin makes her appear ghostly; even Alyssa Hale mistakes her for one at a point. Personality Shannon is a serious, bitter, jaded and cynical woman. She is also quite mysterious, and the game only dives into a very limited amount of her backstory that shaped her into becoming who she is. She is also shown to be quite jealous of Alyssa to the point of being homicidal, claiming Alyssa "ruined" her life due to the Maxwell Curse. She is mentally unwell, and has an anger complex towards her father for perceiving him as abandoning her. Her complex is so unhealthy that it eventually leads her to kill herself, in order to get "revenge" and make Allen feel guilty. However, she may also have some sort of depression which has darkened her outlook on life and made her feel like nothing is worth living for. Shannon's behavior implies she is a rather lonely individual. In the Japanese version, Shannon speaks with a very soft voice and acts like a ghost, showing no emotion whatsoever, as if she is already dead.https://youtu.be/VEwwGsKR0Mk?t=184 This is omitted in the English version, where Shannon speaks normally and acts rudely and jealous towards both Alyssa and her father, Allen.https://youtu.be/zGD4dVnmsls?t=9529 Background When Shannon was eight years old, her parents divorced and she was taken into custody by her mother, who died of an illness a year later. She was then raised by relatives, not Allen. As years went by, Shannon began to develop an increasing hatred towards her father, and refused to use his surname, Hale. At some point, when she saw Alyssa and Allen together, Shannon immediately became envious of their relationship and began plotting revenge against her, unknowingly, adopted sister. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' Shannon makes her debut near the end of Chapter 2. Before she makes her debut, Shannon's voice is heard when the player examines four different places in the hospital, in any order: *The automatic door to the back exit of the hospitalhttps://youtu.be/zGD4dVnmsls?t=2193 *The leftmost stall in the women's bathroomhttps://youtu.be/zGD4dVnmsls?t=2912 *The sink in Room 103https://youtu.be/zGD4dVnmsls?t=2970 *The nightstand in the lower left corner of Room 102 (only as Bates)https://youtu.be/zGD4dVnmsls?t=3513 If the player fails to check even one of these places, upon meeting with an insane Henry Kaplan in the director's office for the second time as Alyssa, he will successfully strangle her, thus resulting in a Dead End. Otherwise, when Dr. Kaplan attempts to strangle Alyssa in the director's office, it will trigger a Panic, and if the player succeeds, Shannon will appear and shoot him in the head before promptly leaving and closing the door. As Alyssa exits the room, Shannon reveals herself at the opposite end of the hallway. Alyssa thanks her, but Shannon admits that she only did so because she will not let Alyssa die so easily.https://youtu.be/zGD4dVnmsls?t=4307 Alyssa later finds Shannon in the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab, sitting on a chair in one of the offices in the first floor. Shannon promptly introduces herself before asking Alyssa if she wants to die, adding that she can do it for her if she wants. Seeing Alyssa confused, Shannon tells her to run away, as she admits she wants to have a "bit of fun" with her in the next events.https://youtu.be/zGD4dVnmsls?t=5323 Alyssa later finds Shannon in the basement, sitting in the morgue containing some hardware and a dead test subject on the table. Shannon blames her for ruining her life with the Maxwell Curse. Immediately afterwards, Shannon attempts to strangle Alyssa, but Bates takes over and pushes Shannon against the back wall. In disbelief, Shannon takes a brief look at Bates before escaping. Right before Alyssa goes to meet Alex Corey in the lower basement of the lab, Shannon confronts Alyssa for one final time, claiming that Alyssa will die here. Before Shannon can kill Alyssa, Allen Hale, Shannon's very own father, steps into the room and stops her. When Allen tries to convince her to kill him instead of Alyssa, Shannon realizes that her father cares more about Alyssa than herself. Shannon then takes a supposed cyanide pill and completes suicide in front of the two, somehow bleeding from her mouth in the process, feeling that suicide is better than revenge on Alyssa. Allen looks down at his daughter's body, calling her a foolish girl for what she did. As Alyssa asks Allen, he reveals to her that Shannon was his biological daughter before leaving the room. Shannon's corpse was presumably destroyed when the lab exploded in the game's climax. Alternate endings *If the player confronts Shannon as Bates in her first encounter in the research lab, Shannon will pull out a pistol and shoot Bates in the stomach, killing him, resulting in Ending H.https://youtu.be/Pwh1gtOiz5g?t=111 *If Alyssa, still equipped with the Amulet, confronts Shannon in her second encounter in the morgue, Bates will not be able to take over, and so, Shannon will successfully strangle Alyssa to death, resulting in Ending D. Quotes *''"Are you trying to escape?"'' *''"My past... my cursed past... Wash it away, please..."'' *''"I can't forgive you."'' *''"Rescuing you...? Only because... I won't let you die so easily."'' *''"I am Shannon."'' *''"How fortunate for you to come here. You did come here to die, didn't you? I can help you with that."'' *''"Good riddance, you cursed girl."'' *''"Off with you then, run away... So that I may have a bit of fun with you."'' *''"You despicable wench... You ruined my life! Your curse has befallen me... and I'll NEVER forgive you for it."'' *''"DIE, you cursed wench!"'' *''"(Laughs) Foolish little girl!"'' *''"What the hell?!"'' *''"I'm not going to let you escape. You're going to die here."'' (to Alyssa) *''"What a joke... calling my name. Did you ever have the right to call me by my name? You abandoned me... when I was just a little girl..."'' (to Allen) *''"Revenge? Maybe you're right... But there must be a better way..."'' (before swallowing a suicide pill and dying) Trivia *Shannon has her own theme. *Shannon's voice actors, Tomiko Suzuki (Japanese version) and Lee Kitts (English localization), also voice Stephanie Tate in the game. While the two characters are unrelated, they are both female and try to kill Alyssa/Bates in various points (although they will always do so, in the endings where they are featured; Stephanie kills due to being infected and Shannon kills due to extreme jealousy). *Shannon shares a lot of similarities with Daniella from Haunting Ground. They are both antagonists with pale skin, purple hair, are mentally unstable and want to kill the protagonist out of some form of jealousy. *Her Japanese name, Fujika (藤香), is formed with the kanjis of "Wisteria" (藤), which is a genus of flowers that are light purple and can be found in Japan, and "essence" (香), making her name mean "Wisteria essence" which is very likely a reference to her purple color scheme. The kanji of Wisteria (藤, fuji) can also be used to write the word "fujiiro" (藤色) which means "light purple", again, a very likely reference to her color palette. ** Considering this, it's possible that Fujika is simply her nickname, or that she changed her name after a color. She despised Allen, so it would make sense she not want to use a name given by him. Notes Gallery Colored art GH.png|Art. CT2cast.png|Art. Shannon.jpg|In-game appearance. Shannonpistol.png|Shannon aiming a gun at Alyssa/Bates. Shannons1.png|Shannon speaking to Alyssa. Shannons2.png|Shannon strangles Alyssa. Bitch.gif|"Back off, bitch!" Shannons4.png|"What the hell?!" ShannonBadEnding.jpg|Shannon in endings D''' and '''H. Lewis, Shannon Lewis, Shannon Lewis, Shannon Lewis, Shannon Category:Deceased